over_the_counter_culturefandomcom-20200214-history
Are You Experienced - Jimi Hendrix
] Beginnings Are you Experienced, by Jimi Hendrix was the first album released by James Marshall (his birth name) in 1967. Named by his Mother, his father later divorced his mother and Hendrix enlisted as a paratrooper. After picking up his beloved interest in guitar and music, Hendrix launched his career into one of the most advanced and comprehensive creativity with what rock (more specifically psychedelic rock) could be. Hendrix grew up under his father after his Mother left the family. Hendrix had two brothers Leon and Joseph as well, however when Hendrix was born his mother was still only 17. Hendrix would begin to play the guitar after his father encouraged him to. Once he was sixteen, he had a Supro-Ozark guitar, and he had little idea that what began as his escape from the troubles of the world, would create a new world of opportunity and new experiences for Hendrix. Climb to be the Best After being rejected many times, Hendrix finally landed a deal with Chas Chandler in London in 1966, once being quickly acquainted with Eric Clapton, Hendrix was on the road to stardom. Track records, founded by former managers of the who Kit Lambert and Chris Stamp gave Hendrix a foundation to further pursue his seemingly natural talents. On a stage larger than what he believed his former partner Jimmy James could have ever reached. Although the album is often regarded by its reminiscence of psychedelic drugs such as LSD but members of the band agree that they believe that Hendrix had not experimented with psychedelic drugs at that time in his life. Not until later on would Hendrix be more heavily influenced by harder drugs as well as marijuana and alcohol. It is uncertain the exact cause of Hendrix's death however it is reported that he died due to overdose on sleeping pills. Jimi Hendrix is also well known for playing the guitar ambidextrously. He learned at a young age to play the guitar left-handed on a right-handed guitar, which later developed into the ability to play guitar both left and right handed - a skill considered savant like to some. Following Works/Career Later Hendrix would release Axis Bold, a strong successor to the highly popular Jimi Hendrix Experience considering its quick rise to top ten status. Following Axis Bold, Electric Ladyland - landed into its spot as one of the most highly regarded psychedelic rock albums to date. Gypsy eyes, a song released on Electric Ladyland, was reminiscent of his early days in R&B. While Hendrix had always incorporated his love of science fiction into his music, and Electric Ladyland was no exception, his drug usage began to further influence his work. Electric Ladyland was filled with Hendrix's favorite artists, such as Bob Dylan and Steve Winwood, but still brought his seemingly unlimited creativity to the studio. After performing at Woodstock for the first time in 1969, Hendrix had become a symbol for more than what he had imagined. Death However, bringing his success and talent to an end was the death of Jimi Hendrix on September 18th 1970. Hendrix died in London, where he saw his rise to not only stardom but as an icon for the hippie and psychedelic rock movement. He was reported to have overdosed on sleeping pills but there is not complete clarity to the story. Some report that Hendrix was filled with red wine at the time of his death. Many sources believe that he was murdered, or forcibly given the alleged nine sleeping pills that killed him. Considering Hendrix's quick climb to success and incidental racial icon status, it is not unreasonable to consider such conspiracies. __FORCETOC__